


What Life Would Have Been Like If Voldemort Never Existed

by Grace_28



Series: The Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Ancient Studies Professor Sirius Black, Arthimancy Professor Peter Pettigrew, Charms Professor Remus Lupin, Cool Uncle Regulus Black, DADA Professor James Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders Headcanon, Potions Professor Lily Evans, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: In an alternate universe where Voldemort does not exist, Harry has to constantly endure the immense bouts of jealousy that comes whenever Draco Malfoy fawns over his parents-slash-professors.Until he makes a mistake one day and doesn't have to.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889380
Comments: 15
Kudos: 369





	What Life Would Have Been Like If Voldemort Never Existed

Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy had first befriended Ron in First Year. Then Hermione after bonding in the library, and then Harry after taking a seat next to him on the first day of Potions.

After they hit it off (as best friends of course) Harry is hit with the sudden wave of jealousy that comes along when Draco begins admiring Professor Lily Evans, aka Harry's mother. He admires her for her excellent Potioneering, which he constantly mentions to Harry in class and outside of it. Harry is only a little bit jealous because he’s a mama’s boy and loves her too.

Draco, in Charms, then admires Remus because of how quickly he learns in Charms. By the end of First Year, he works out that Remus is a werewolf and loves him because of how brave and strong he has to be in order to withstand so much pain every month. Harry gets hold of his jealousy and pushes it down because _this is Uncle Moony_. 

In Defense Against Dark Arts, Draco instantly points out how the professor is just Harry but with brown eyes. So Harry thinks that Draco wouldn’t fangirl over his dad-- because he’s _Dad_ \-- but he’s wrong. Draco thinks that Professor Potter is the coolest motherfucker there is at Hogwarts.

So Harry deals with this jealousy in three classes for two years.

And in Third Year, Draco and Harry take Arithmancy together. This is because Harry knows that if he went to Divination, Uncle Wormy would take offense to it and cry. So they walk in, sit beside each other like they always do, and Draco absolutely worships Professor Pettigrew because of how brilliant you have to be in order to understand the precision of these spells. 

By this point, Harry is at the end of his rope. He doesn’t really understand what’s so cool or amazing about these adults that he grew up around. But since nobody knows they’re related, he confides in Sirius over break.

But then Draco comes to supper looking all gleeful and Harry just _knows_ that he began admiring someone again.

Imagine his utter rage and jealousy when he hears that this professor is his precious _Uncle P_ _adfoot_. Draco, who instantly recognized him from their family tree, is captivated by his second cousin once removed and practically idolizes him because he’s an outcast in his mentally insane family. And he's _still_ successful.

Harry nearly refuses to go home for Christmas out of pure pettiness, but then Draco shyly says that he really wants to meet his best friend’s family and is absolutely _destroyed_ by the force of both Draco’s and Ron’s puppy eyes. He ends up bringing home Draco, Ron, and Hermione and reintroducing them to all of their professors.

Draco’s eyes practically light up when he sees them and that’s when Harry knows he fucked up.

He gets all jealous because he and Uncle Padfoot instantly hits it off as members, and Mum immediately pulls Harry aside with the intention of giving him her approval if he and Draco starts dating, Draco and Uncle Wormy start bonding over Arithmancy, Draco and Uncle Moony start bonding because _as it turns out_ Draco’s been creating charms in his spare time, and Draco and Dad start talking about Patronus and legilimens/occlumency. 

Even Ron and Hermione are amazed with how much Draco knows and admires Harry’s family

But, of course, Harry’s just jealous because he thought that Draco would fawn over him more than he fawns over Harry’s family

And then he sees Draco come back to school dressed in all leather and hair all soft, eyes gleaming as he’s explaining excitedly about the muggle-motorcycle experience he just had, and Harry feels all of his frustration and jealousy fade away.

Obviously all of the professors see Harry so smitten and does absolutely everything in their power to put them together for every project.

Harry is no longer all pissy whenever he sees Draco fawn over his family. Instead, he's just happy to see Draco so gleeful and adorable.

But then Regulus comes to visit and assist in DADA, and Draco idolizes him too for his strong will and incredible Occlumency shield. Harry gets so jealous that he starts glaring daggers at _Uncle Reg_. He doesn't mean to, but he does it anyways.

Poor Reg is all confused as to why his favorite nephew hates him but eventually catches on-- he teaches Draco about the art of braiding his hair and tucking it behind his ears, as well as looking absolutely gorgeous while pissed off-- and Harry quickly forgives Uncle Reg for being too cool. 

Everything is fine until Draco mentions how absolutely lucky Harry is for having such amazing parents and Harry fucking loses it

Because “yes, that’s absolutely correct-- they’re _my_ parents and if you like my family so much, you should just marry me and become related to everybody.”

While everyone just stares at them in absolute shock, Draco mindlessly accepts the proposal and Harry becomes so flustered Lily is vaguely reminded of the day when she finally gave in to James' horrible flirting

When they finally do get married, just a few days after finishing Seventh Year, they invite close friends and family members only, but hundreds of people end up showing up

“To see the legendary not-really-a-couple couple get married after Harry Potter, son of hilariously stupid Professor Potter and beautifully strict Professor Potter, makes a dumbass mistake that turns out to have an incredibly well ending, you lucky bastard,” most of them say.

For the wedding, Ron is flower girl while Hermione is Harry’s best man and Draco's best maid is Pansy, who they befriended in Sixth Year

Harry will carry this secret to the day that he dies, but seeing Draco Potter nee Malfoy so happy because of him and his family pleases him so much.

And Draco will carry this to the day that he dies, but he figured out about Harry's jealousy back in second year and did all of this just because he wanted to see more of jealous Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> God, they'd be so fucking in love with each other, it would physically hurt to watch.
> 
> Just like James and Lily back in the 1970s.


End file.
